Martin Effamey
My 5th Great Grandfather Martin Effamey born about 1785 in Hampshire to Martin Effemey and Mary Crocker. 27 March 1785 - Martin was baptised in West Tytherley, Hampshire. 6 December 1807 - Martin married Elizabeth Harding. They were married in a religious ceremony in St Mary, Romsey. 14 August 1808 - His daughter, Jane Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 23 22 July 1810 - His son, Stephen Effamy (my 4th Great Grandfather), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 25 3 January 1813 - His daughter, Fanny Effany, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 28 2 April 1815 - His daughter, Elizabeth Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 30 9 November 1817 - His son, Martin Effemey, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 32 10 September 1820 - His son, William Effemy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 35 10 August 1823 - His daughter, Betsey Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 38 16 April 1826 - His daughter, Mary Ann Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 41 23 November 1828 - His daughter, Louisa Effamy, was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. Aged 43 30 September 1830 - His granddaughter, Fanny Effamy (daughter of Jane), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 13 October 1831 - His son, Stephen Effamy, married Martha Vare in St Mary, Michelmersh. 18 December 1831 - His grandson, William Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 26 May 1833 - His granddaughter, Jane Effamey (daughter of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 7 September 1834 - His granddaughter, Elenor Effamey (daughter of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 12 June 1836 - His granddaughter, Elizabeth Effamey (daughter of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 5 August 1837 - His daughter, Fanny Effamy, married William Rogers in St Mary, Romsey. 1 July 1838 - His grandson, George Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 3 January 1841 - His grandson, Charles Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 5 February 1843 - His grandson, Edwin Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 11 April 1845 - His granddaughter, Ellen Effamy (daughter of Martin), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 19 June 1847 - His granddaughter, Fanny Effamey (daughter of Stephen), was born in Michelmersh, Hampshire, England. 10 September 1848 - His grandson, William Edward Effemy (son of Martin), was baptised in St Mary, Romsey. 30 March 1851 - He lived in Hundred, Latimore Street. Aged 66, widowed Ag Lab, of Romsey. Living with him: son William Effemey aged 30, married Ag Lab, of Romsey, daughter-in-law Martha Effemey aged 30, of Romsey, and granddaughter Fanny Effemey aged 4, of Romsey. 23 November 1851 - His grandson, John Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh. 26 February 1854 - His grandson, Henry Effamey (son of Stephen), was baptised in St Mary, Michelmersh. 7 April 1861 - He lived in Hundred. Aged 76, of Tytherley. Living in the household of son Martin Effamy aged 42, married Draper/Porter, of Romsey, with daughter-in-law Elizabeth Effamy aged 41, Apprentice, of Romsey, grandson Albert Frederick Effamy aged 18, Scholar, of Romsey, grandson William Effamy aged 13, of Romsey, granddaughter Ellen Effamy aged 6, of Romsey, grandson Walter Effamy aged 4, of Romsey. 4 February 1866 - He was buried aged 81 in St Mary, Romsey. His last known address was Hundred. November